The Trip Home
by Chaotic Boredom
Summary: Alright, I've been gone long enough, so here it is, sequel to the XMen's trip to our native land! Well, Canada, aaaanyway, you could read it alone, but suggested reading is the prequel. Short opening chapter to get things started...then we'll go from ther


I LIIIVVEEEE! Well, yeah, anyway, to prove my point, and since it's all the rage, I'm doing a sequel. It's been…two years since I started the X-Men's Canada trip…so maybe it's about time I brought them home XP. How, I know not, as such, randomness will and more than likely occur. Not that we consider it a bad thing…do we? Are we talking in third person again? Uh-oh…XD

DISCLAIMER: I'm Oscar Wilde and I like poopie. Would you like some tea?

When we last left our mutant friends, they were in Whistler, ski boarding and snowing…or vice-versa.

"Gambit's head hurts."

"You hit a tree." Bobby said lazily, as he dealt out another hand for poker. The little boxes were out once again, and Scott was on the other side of the room. Well away. Especially from Larry. There was a pile of keycards on a table in the center of the large common room, waiting for eventual distribution, or to be grabbed by whoever was tired first. It eventually lead to about nine people scrambling for the last card after having attempted several doors to wake up teammates, possible roommates, and being nearly beheaded by Logan twice. He really didn't like being woken up. Anyway, Kurt, Bobby, Gambit, Wanda, Rogue, Lance, Jamie, Evan and some random guy were fighting tooth and nail.

"Xavier said only two to a room!" Lance grunted as Bobby hit him in the gut.

"We're willing to go four, dunno what you'll do!" Kurt bit Gambit as Evan stole the key card and began to run. Bobby and Kurt leaped after, only to watch their fourth guy suddenly become seven or eight. Rogue tackled Evan, and the mutants watched as the card flew the air slowly only to land in the hands of the random guy. He hopped over Rogue and Evan, and ran into the hall of rooms, giggling like a school girl.

Gambit was the first to react. "I call one o' th' vans with a roof!" He ran out very quickly.

"For a guy with a concussion, he moves very fast…" Kurt watched, and was trampled by the mutants behind him as they stampeded toward the vans.

"What's next?"

"Airhorn I think…"

"It don't matter, yo." Todd sat near the couch while the still peacefully sleeping Kurt slept on, despite Ray and Rahne's best attempts to wake him. They also took bets, and Todd went out when the smell of a large box of nearby Timbits didn't waken the sleeping mutant.

"Who bet on th' airhorn?" Rahne checked a notebook she had begun to carry. "No one?"

"Ah'll take it." Rogue walked in from outside, in wrinkled clothes as one can expect after having slept in them, on a car seat.

"Rogue takes the airhorn." Ray mumbled to himself, took careful aim, and let her rip.

"Eeew…vhat is that funky smell?" Kurt popped up, throwing a hand over his nose. Ray looked extremely embarrassed.

"I dinnae think anyone bet on a fart…" Rahne skimmed the notebook. "Ah, wait, Jean wins th' pot!"

"What did I win?" Jean stepped up.

"Um…nothin', nobody put coin intae th' pot…" Rahne glanced at the still empty table.

"We'll just have to fix that…" Jean mumbled, raising her hands to her temples…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wander wander, but a short wander…- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't think anyone is prepared to drive back to New York…" Xavier glanced around the table. Mystique was nursing Harvey, Magneto was muttering something about his helmet, while surrounded by various examples of indigenous and not-so-indigenous fauna, Hank was dropping a few antacids into a glass of water, and Logan and Sabretooth seemed to be intent on discovering who could eat the most timbits.

Storm seemed to be the only one with any semblance of sanity, and when Xavier considered her recently imbalanced position, he thought it a very bad thing. And at some point he was really going to have to resign the Premiership of Saskatchewan, the reporters were starting to get annoying.

"Driving is most decidedly out of the question, anyone who thinks otherwise should have their head examined, or re-examined as the case may be…" Hank mentioned, glancing around deciding that at least half of the occupants of the small room were suffering…from something.

"Then what, do we fly? What about the vehicles?" Ororo asked in a very calm state. Xavier decided that he was definitely going to have to look into her mental health.

"At this point in time, airline travel is the quickest way back, and hopefully, the least stressful…"

"We'll be able to take Emille and Magnus, and Bucky too…right?" Gertrude honked. "And Gertrude" Magneto added.

Xavier sighed again…this was going to be a very…very difficult flight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wander backwards now! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now that everyone had donated ten dollars to the pot, Jean had made quite the tidy little sum of money off our mutant friends. Pocketing it proved to be a bit of a problem, until she found a little box, so cute and neat. Perfect for the storage of a wad of bills or change. At least that's what Jean thought.

As the elder chaperones exited the adjacent room, the mutants waited, they were beginning to enjoy this trip…in a strange way. Thus was the explanation for a series of groan and disheartened moans from a number of the students, and a few cheers from some of the more responsible when they were told their trip was coming to a close…

DUH DUH DUH! Okay, short opening, but now that I've started to write…ideas…they come to me! Like moths to an open flame…heh heh…fiiire…Aaaanyway, stretching this out over a few chapters might seem difficult to those who have never encountered airport security, but yeah. FEAR! And read, and REVIEW! subliminal messaging

- Chaotic Boredom


End file.
